In the present day manufacture of electrical products, circuit boards are commonly used to interconnect and support electrical components. Such an arrangement provides a subassembly that is typically electrically connected to other electrical subassemblies of a product.
It is sometimes necessary to assemble these electrical subassemblies in close proximity to one another. A way must then be found to assure that the leads of the components mounted on the circuit board subassembly and/or the conductive paths on the circuit board do not make contact with the conductive paths or component leads of other subassemblies.